The nuclear power plant battle
The Nuclear Power Plant Battle is a battle that takes place in Hunger. Before the Battle Bug infiltrates the power plant to scope out the scene. He returns to Caine, who deems it suitable to break into. Bug steals some Junior Mints, causing a squabble to break out between the guards. Sam eventually realizes that, because they saw nobody steal them, it must have been Bug. This means he knows Caine has plans to take over the power plant. He reluctantly sends Brianna there, as she can travel the quickest. During the Battle ;The Attack Caine and his side arrive to find Brianna waiting. He throws a car at her but she dodges it easily, and this alerts the guards - Mike, Mickey, Brittney and Josh - to the fact that they are under attack. Brianna flees and Caine smashes the gate in with the car. Drake positions two soldiers as lookouts and Panda is implied to leave. Caine, Drake, Jack, Bug, Diana and the other two soldiers attack. Josh tries to stop them with his gun but Drake easily defeats him, and tortures him with his whip hand before Caine stops him. Caine, after failing to open the door to the control room, allows Jack to try at Diana's suggestion. Inside the control room, Mickey runs, and Mike hides his gun for Brittney before following. Brittney gets ready to shoot at Caine when he comes in. However, all she manages to do is shoot Jack in the leg before seemingly being killed, and Mickey and Mike are taken as hostages. Drake puts up wire to kill Brianna if she runs in, but Jack tries to make him take it down before starting work on cutting the power. Caine agrees and Drake goes to tear to them down, but decides not to. ;The Siege Sam arrives and sends Brianna to scout the premises, but she doesn't come back for a long time after she crashes onto a roof and is knocked unconscious. So Sam and the Perdido Beach side believes her to be dead. Taylor looks around instead, and she finds the two lookouts. Dekka uncovers them and they run. Edilio and Steve use paint to find Bug, but they let him run into the control room. Sam tries a surprise attack with Dekka, Edilio, Steve and Orc, but this fails. Sam asks Caine what he wants, and Caine - whose only intention was to cut off the power - realizes that he doesn't know, so he pretends that he wants a rematch with Sam. Sam refuses, and reluctantly tells Caine that he can kill the hostages as it won't accomplish anything. Then Sam realizes that Caine has no food, so he organizes a siege. He then returns to town, leaving Dekka in charge. Jack, Diana and the soldiers go looking for food, but Jack finds that Drake hasn't taken the wires down. He confronts Drake, who sadistically pretends that Brianna is already dead, causing Jack to attack him, and the two have a brief fight. Jack gains the upper hand but is stopped by Caine, who wants Drake alive. Mickey and Mike take their chance to escape, but one of the soldiers manages to shoot Mickey in the back. Dekka saves Mike, and then discovers that Brianna is alive. However, Jack soon turns the power of Perdido Beach off. Caine realizes that the Gaiaphage has been forcing him to attack, because it wants the power rods. He tries to resist it but doesn't succeed, so he sends Bug to fetch Orsay Pettijohn and read its mind to discover its motives. He then tells Jack that they're taking a fuel rod, and sends Drake to distract Dekka, Orc and the soldiers. However, Howard spots Drake, who almost kills Dekka but is stopped by Orc. Caine, furious at Drake's failure, tells him to stop Sam when he returns. Jack works out how to remove a fuel rod, but this stops all power in Perdido Beach. Caine, Diana, Jack and the soldiers escape with the fuel rod while Drake stays behind. Sam arrives but Drake threatens to unleash radiation across the town. Sam reluctantly agrees to take whatever Drake has in store for him, and Drake whips him within an inch of his life before Brianna arrives and cuts off his whip hand. She also stops him from unleashing the radiation, but in doing this she is exposed to it. She injects Sam with morphine and he falls unconscious. After the battle Caine and his crew head to the mineshaft to feed the Gaiaphage. Drake follows and eventually catches up to them. Dekka and Edilio head out to stop them. Brianna and Sam, both in critical danger, head off to find Lana, discovering she is at the mineshaft too. Sam decides that Duck is needed to defeat the Gaiaphage, so picks him up along the way. Soon after, the mineshaft battle takes place. Sides ;Sam's side This group of kids initially tried to defend the plant before being overwhelmed, so they attempted to take it back. * Sam Temple * Edilio Escobar * Dekka Talent * Brianna Berenson * Orc * Taylor * Brittney Donegal * Howard Bassem * Mike Farmer * Mickey Finch * Josh * Steve * Several unnamed soldiers ;Caine's side This group of kids invaded the plant and succeeded in capturing it, but soon realized they were trapped. * Caine Soren * Drake Merwin * Diana Ladris * Jack * Bug * Panda * Four unnamed soldiers Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Hunger